The Walking Dead Episode 01: A Myth to Reality
The creature smashed it's hand through the window and latched onto his arm. Daniel let out a shout and then a scream as the "walker" sunk it's teeth into his flesh. Blood oozed to the floor. Suddenly another creature grabbed his skull... and pulled him through the glass and out of the room. I heard him cry for help, but it was already too late. The monsters had already began to eat him. I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Luca, but people just call me Luke. I'm 14 years old, not very tall and kind of chubby. The day that this all started was on the 6th of July 2013. I woke up late that day. It was the school holidays, but I didn't really care. I was given my report yesterday and it wasn't pretty, so I was kinda upset. I slowly rose from my pillow and swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I stretched hard and fell back onto the bed. Then I got up and grabbed some clothes from my desk and some socks, got changed and walked out of my room. The hall was dark. Since it was the middle of winter, there where probably really dark clouds outside. I walked to the lounge room and sat on the couch. The TV was on and so was the heater. Not suprised. No one was around. Mum must be at work. She must have dropped my brother off at basketball. I guessed my Dad was still asleep.I yawned and picked up the remote and started to flick through the channels. Krusty the Clown: "Hey Hey Kids!!!!!!!....." Reporter "In other news strange sightings have been captured of supposed zom..." Reporter 2: "...Lee Everett has been charged with the murder of a state senator after..." I changed the channel. Boooring. There was nothing good on TV. I stood up and went to make myself some breakfast. As I walked past the laundry I swear I saw a shadow pass. "Probably just my eyes tricking me" I told myself. I pulled out some cereal and milk and poured them into a bowl. I sat down and started eating. I could here a scraping sound. "Probably just dad waking up" again I told myself. I continued to eat, but suddenly I heard low moans. It was coming from my dad's room. I got up and tip-toed to the room and opened the door. Then I walked inside... and gasped! The room was a mess. The widows were shattered, the sheets were torn and there was blood everywhere. "Dad!! Where are you!?" No response. Then I heard a short moan come from the bathroom. I walked in and there he was. My dad was sitting on the floor with his back to the sink cabinet. His head was lowered. Blood covered his clothes. "Dad... are you..OK?" I said to him. Then he lifted his head and I screamed! His face was horrible. It looked like he had been in a car crash or worse! His skin was peeling and you could see blood and flesh underneath. His hair was left in patches. There were scratches and markings all over his face. Then I saw his eyes. They were white, as if they had been rolled back. My dad let out a groan and started to stand up. Then he growled and began edging towards me. As he walked his feet twisted in a weird way. His arms were stretched out as if to grab me and he had a bad limp. I staggered back and ran from the room in shock. I could see him coming out from the bathroom and into his bedroom. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the home phone. Then I ran to the front door. I grabbed my sneakers and opened the door... and there was my dad staring right at me! No, not my dad, but another one of those...those Zombies!! I slammed the door shut. No way out through there. Suddenly I saw my dad limping down the hall towards me. I started to really freak out! I ran to the garage door and opened it. I clicked on the light. Luckily there were no Zombies there. What could I do? Then suddenly I had a thought. I knew it was crazy, but it was my only hope! Our Toyota was parked in the garage. I prayed that the keys were in the ignition. I ran to the door and opened it. Yes!!! They were! I reached for the garage door opener and pressed the button. Slowly the door rose. I could see feet from underneath. It eventually raised to the top. Six zombies were staring into the garage. I started to freak out. I quickly turned the keys. The car started up. I pulled the handbrake and speed through the garage, flattening a couple of creatures as I drove. Then I crashed. I didn't see the light post from behind. I hit it hard and was flung forwards. Slowly I rose from the steering wheel and looked out the window. Looks like the noise attracted more of the undead. There were too many to count. Then I changed to Drive, pulled the handbrake and drove forward and down the road, away from my street... my home. "That was a close call" I told myself out loud. Driving for my first time wasn't too complicated, but I wasn't really thinking about that. What was happening here? Looks like my street wasn't the only one that had been attacked. The whole neighborhood looked like a tornado had hit it. Bodies were strung everywhere, and blood. I couldn't tell if the figures I saw were people trying to escape or the walking dead. I had only been driving for a few minutes before I realized I should check the fuel gauge. I looked. Nearly empty. I needed to fill it up. Suddenly, I remembered a gas station not too far from here. I turned the vehicle around and started driving to my destination. About twenty minutes later I arrived at the gas station, but on my way I had seen things that made me think I should turn back around even though I needed the fuel. I drove up to a pump and parked the car. I had to be quick though. Even though the place looked deserted, you could never be sure of when "they" would show up. While fueling up the car it gave me time to think. What was all this? How did it happen. Zombies aren't supposed to be real! Just a myth. How could this happen?! I started thinking about my mom and brother. I hoped they were safe. I was also thinking about my cousin George and his family. They almost lived right next to me. Could they still be alive!? Would the Government create an anti-virus that could save everyone and my dad? I looked at the gas gauge. Full! I started to look for some money, when I peered into the gas store. No one in there... Then I thought "Wait! Gas station's have food! I could grab some supplies before I head out!". I closed the car door and walked up to the station sliding doors. They opened. I peeked inside. There were no zombies around. I slowly crept up to where the store kept food. I grabbed anything I could get my hand's on and shoved it into my pocket's. Then I sneaked up to the refrigerators. "Not smart to grab soda's. They'll thirst me out!" I opened a door and grabbed four bottles of water. "Good! Still cold." As I closed the door I peered at the glass. I could see my reflection (Jeeze I had allot of blood on my face!) and what was behind me... and what I saw was a rotting zombie!! I spun around and there it was. It was moaning and dragging it's feet towards me. I ran towards the exit, suddenly a second zombie appeared and blocked my path. The first started to close in. It was wearing a gas station uniform. He must have been working here when this all happened! What could I do?! Frantic I threw one of my bottles of water at the first zombie. It hit his stomach... and he split apart. I almost yacked! Blood and guts covered the floor. It moaned in pain. Then the remaining zombie started trudging towards me! I decided to go for it! I kicked the zombie in his leg and it snapped in half. He fell to the ground. Then I ran for it! Through the shop door and up to the car. I opened the door and chucked my supplies in the back. Then I reached for the keys.. and they weren't there! I must have dropped them. I opened the door and looked outside. They were lying next to the shop doors... and the zombie from inside was crawling towards them. I jumped from the car and started running up to the keys when two more zombies appeared from around the side of the store. They blocked my way. I stumbled back. How could I take two of them without any weapons!? I felt around for something I could defend myself with. Then I tripped and fell to the ground. I turned my head, and laying right under the car was a crowbar! I reached for it, but it was out of my grasp. The zombies were closing in faster now. I kept stretching for it, but my fingertips only brushed the crowbar. Then with one final stretch I grabbed it around the middle and pulled it out from underneath. The metal had blood allover it. Someone else must have used this to defend themselves! The first creature grabbed my arm, but I swung the weapon hard into his skull. It stuck there. I tugged hard and it came out. The I bashed the bar into his neck and his head came clean off. It fell to the ground with a loud splat. The second zombie started to approach. I was more confident now. I drove the crowbar through its stomach and out the other end. The zombie moaned and fell to the ground. Then I stamped on its head before running to the keys. The zombie had almost reached them when I kicked at his face. He tumbled backwards. I snatched the keys and ran to the car. Then I flung open the door and put the keys in the ignition and turned. The car started up. I closed the door and reversed away from the pumps. Then I turned the car around and drove away. I pulled into the Dimitrios's driveway and parked the car. Luckily there were none of those "things" walking around here. I leaped out of the car started walking to the front door. I rang the door bell, but just as I thought, no one answered. I tried the door knob and surprisingly the door opened. I slowly pushed it, but not the whole way. Just enough to slip through. The Dimitrios's have three sons. George, Chris and Tim and the parents, Katherine and James. As I tip-toed into the the house study I heard loud bangs and moans coming from the stairs down from the kitchen. Cautiously, I walked up to the stair's, but then I saw who was making the noise. It was Tim. But not human Tim! Zombie Tim! He was banging against the door to Chris's bedroom. His skin was charcoal grey and peeling. Half of his jaw was missing aswell. Hard to believe he was my cousin. I could here shout's and cries coming from inside that room. I figured the Dimitrios family was in there.I walked backwards and tried to find something I could hit the zombie with, when Tim turned and spotted me. He turned his body and I saw he was missing an arm. I started up the stairs. I staggered back and tried to find something to hit it with, but suddenly Tim flung himself at me unexpectedly and pushed me to the ground. I yelled for help. Tim was trying to bite my face. I struggled to push him back. I punched him in the face. That seemed to make it angry. It started screaming and trying even harder to rip my face off. I thought there was no way I could beat this thing, when suddenly his face was smashed to the side by a plank of wood. I could see who used it. It was the Dimitrios's Dad, James. He had tears in his eyes, but continued to hit Tim until he became limp, his body resting against the couch. I slowly stood up. Suddenly James swung the plank of wood at my head. I ducked quickly "Hey! What's your problem!?" I yelled angrily. James dropped the piece of wood. "Luke! Your alive!?" he spoke in a confused way. "Yeah I am. I came to see if you guys were still... you know... alright, I guess." "Lucky you came when you did! Tim was just about to break the door down." Suddenly I could here moaning coming from the back door. I turned to see a Zombie trudging past the glass window. "Let's talk down in Chris's room!" I said quietly. We both walked down to the bedroom and inside. James closed the door. "Luca! Your alive!" said George. "Good to see you too!" I remarked. He stood up and shook my hand vigorously. I sat down on the floor. "So... what happened here?" James sighed heavily. "Well... it all happened so fast. About 7:30 I think. Kathrine had gone out food shopping, so me and the boys were here alone. Then the reports of zombies started flooding in from the news and how some had hit this area! We were thinking of coming to see your family" told James. "Then we stepped outside and the zombies attacked" said Chris "They grabbed Tim and bit his arm, but we didn't know. We were going to run to the cellar, but it was too late. They had already broken in around there. So we ran into my room. Then Tim started acting weird. We figured out he was bit. We had no choice. He told us to kick him out of the room..." "But I don't get it. What happens when your bit?" I asked. "You turn" said George, quite upset. Chris started talking again. "So we took him out of the room. We talked to him through the door. He was fine for quite a bit, until he became silent. That's when we knew he must have turned. Then he started trying to get inside, banging on the door like a maniac. We kept the door secure until you showed up." "So, where's your family?" asked James. "Well I don't really know were my mom and John are, but my Dad was bit. He's roaming inside my house I think..." I respond and I started to tear up a bit. "Sorry Luke..." said James, patting me on the back. Then suddenly we hear a crash from upstairs. "The zombies must be inside!" said Chris. "What do we do?" asked George worriedly. "Can we escape through the window!?" I asked quickly. " I don't think that's such a good... started James, but suddenly an arm cracked straight through the wood of Chris's door and latched onto James's shoulder. He yelped as it started trying to pull him through the door. Chris and I ran to him and started to pull the creature away from his body. George grabbed his shirt and started tugging. Then I saw a cricket bat sticking out from behind a wardrobe. I quickly ran to it and tried to reach, but it was stuck. I pulled hard. "Hurry!!" yelled Chris anxiously. Then with one final tug I ripped it from behind the wardrobe and ran up to James. Then I swung the bat high and hit the zombie's arm hard. It fell to the floor. "Thanks Luke!!" said James quickly. "Can't we escape through the window?" asked George. "We can, but it's risky!" Suddenly the lower door hinge broke off. They were getting inside. "It's worth a shot!" I yelled. I climbed Chris's desk and started kicking at the glass. George joined me. We kicked as hard as we could. Then the window pane fell through just as the zombies busted down the door. "Hurry up!!" yelled Chris. I leaped through the window and to the side of the house. A few seconds later George, Chris and James followed. I peaked inside the bedroom. They had begun to swarm inside. But they didn't realize we had escaped through the window. "What do we do now!?" whispered Chris. "My car is parked in the driveway. We can use it to get out of here!" I responded. "Wait! You drove here!?" asked George, astonished. "Yeah... don't give me that look! I would have died without it!" I told him. Then I turned and started creeping towards the car. The others followed. Suddenly a Zombie got the jump on me from the porch. It knocked me over and started biting towards my face. The Dimitrios's pushed it off me quickly. I jumped up and made a run for the car. I flung open the back seat and jumped inside as did George. Chris climbed into the front and started the engine. "Wait! Where's Dad?!" asked George. I peaked outside. And there was James on the ground being attacked by the zombie that attacked me. And more were coming. I flung open my door and ran to James. So did George. I kicked the Zombies face. He fell backwards. I grabbed James by one arm. George grabbed the other and together we hoisted him up and onto his feet. The zombies started to advance. "Take your Dad to the car! Ill catch up!" George nodded and helped his dad get the the car. "Hurry!" Chris shouted to them. Meanwhile the zombies started to advance on me. I grabbed a rake on the floor and jabbed one in the stomach. "Drive!" I yelled to Chris. "Luca hurry up!" George yelled to me. "Ill catch up!" I yelled back. Chris reversed the car out of the driveway and slowly started to drive down the street. Suddenly a Zombie latched onto my arm. I pushed it off. "RAHHWWWWW!!!" I yelled as I smashed the rake into a Zombies head. Then I turned and ran to the car. The zombies were chasing. George was in the back boot. He opened the door. "Hurry up!!" he screamed and stretched out his hand. I ran as hard as a could... and grasped his arm. Then he pulled me into the car and shut the door. "Thanks mate!" I said. "Don't get comfy. I think more of those things will show up soon" said James. And I knew he was right. Characters Luca Salvatore (Luca's father) (Zombified) Helen (Luca's mother) (Mentioned) John (Luca's brother) (Mentioned) Tim (Dimitrios's Son) (Zombified) James (Dimitrios Father) George (Dimitrios's Son) Chris (Dimitrios's son) Kathrine (Dimtrios Mother) (Mentioned)